epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Smile Dog vs Werewolf - Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 2
well I just went through the entire process of writing all this shit and then my internet went down so I guess I'll keep this brief. Blah blah blah Epic Rat Battles of Horror. Smile Dog goes up against The Werewolf in a dog fight. Blah blah blah bad pun. This battle was suggested by BTTF and a WC that might have been GIR but I don't know that for certain. I dedicate this battle to Icey778 since he really wanted to see Smile Dog. Coupe made the title cards, as always, much love and many <3's to him. Also, apologies to whoever suggested this because I mistook the suggestion that was ACTUALLY asking for Smile Dog vs The Wolf-Man, who is a completely seperate monster from the Werewolf, but I figured you guys wouldn't be too broken up about that. Anyways, enough yabbering, let's get on to the actual battle. Cast The Werewolf - Shane Dawson Smile.dog - Bob (bpf) Instrumental - WereWolf Introduction Announcer: (0:00) EPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Human (0:10) Looks like I’ve got a message from this little scam poser, But I’m erasing this email, sending him to the Spam Folder I may look ordinary, but you’ll soon see you’ve challenged a storm You want a real dog fight? Then allow me to transform… The Werewolf: (0:20) GRAH! I’m about to put this crazy canine into the ground, Since he’s just the pet to an expressionless stick and a clown! Roll over! I run this pack, and I’m sending this mutt to the pound, I'm a real bloodhound! Let’s turn that stupid smile into a frown! So quit chasing your tail and listen, Cujo, I’ll make you need a vet, I’m Native American Folklore, you’re some stupid fad from the internet! Have you stuffed and mounted on wall! I’ll instead behead this threat! But if you don’t recede, then I’ll REALLY teach you how to “play” dead! Smile Dog: (0:40) Better run back to your master, Bigby, this is a real demon you’ve summoned, I’ll rip your claws out and send your Victorian tail back to London! And when it comes to the bandwagon, I don’t jump on, I pull it And I’ve got the rhymes that will cease your bullshit like a Silver Bullet! Got the teeth and sense of a monster- And I don’t smell bounds, So that’s your cue to run before you see a REAL hell-hound! I’ll make you walk out of your skin! Scorch off all your fur! The Werewolfs being slaughtered- SPREAD THE WORD... The Werewolf: (1:00) GRAAAH! Is that the best you’ve got? Anything else to add? I’d rather face a cat! These rhymes could drive any sane man mad! Things will get ruff for you! It’s a full moon of rhymes tonight! Even your best friend, Rap Rat could see you’re all bark and no bite! Grrr, I’m getting Husky! You’re so ugly, you’d be lucky if I spared you, Scruffy! I’ll rename you Buddy, ‘cause to me, you’re a puppy! You’re a literal bitch! I’ll turn you into Chinese Cuisine, ‘cause FUCK YOU! Put a bullet in YOU behind the shed, ‘cause not even God could love you! Smile Dog: (1:20) Chomping cretens like you is why I’m the OG Dog Smiler, As vicious as five Pitbulls, two times the worst Rottweiler I’ll skin your bones clean! Put up quite a scene! You’re in deep dogshit, dude! You’re about to see a mutt get mean… Smile Dog (Second form) (1:30) (BARK, BARK!) Better run, Wolfy, today ain’t Halloween! Turn you into dog-chow, I’m a horror of all mankind, terrifying the screen! I’m the horror icon abolisher, and today, I mean your imminent end, Think you can take ME? You must be having Amnesia AGAIN! I’ll chomp your lycanthropic ass! Rip your guts until your blood’s splashed! I’m the horror grapevine, evil canine, looks straight out of H.P. Lovecraft, Suicides the only way out, Luther, I won’t be beaten by this clown, Sink my teeth into your flesh, ‘cause this pooch’s been put down… Announcer: (1:50) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAT ('''The moon rises behind the logo, as it becomes red and the announcers voice turns demonic) '''BATTLES OF HORROR... Outro Who won? The Werewolf Smile Dog Category:Blog posts